marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkhawk
|title = Darkhawk|release date = December 20th, 2018|origin = Marvel Comics First Appearance: Darkhawk #1|victory animation = Darkhawk flies into the air then lands.|abilities = Robotics Armor Power Rate Shock|signature ability = Null Space Upgrades|tier1 = No|tier2 = Yes (exclusive)|tier3 = Yes|tier4 = Yes|tier5 = Yes|tier6 = Yes|tags = Defensive: Guard Hero Metal Robot Size: M}} Darkhawk is a Tech Champion. Being a Tech Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Mutant Champions, but is weak to Cosmic Champions. Bio Christopher Powell discovered an alien amulet allowing him to transform into the robotic Darkhawk. Having witnessed his father turn to a life of crime, Powell vowed to use the powers of the amulet to fight crime. This path would eventually lead him to team up with some of Earth’s mightiest heroes. Abilities Basic Abilities Passive * Advanced Robotics provides full immunity to Poison and Bleed effects. Wing Attacks * Attacks that utilize Darkhawk’s Wings have 100% Armor Penetration. Developer Note: This includes Medium, Heavy and Special 2 hits. Shield Mode * If Darkhawk is Knocked Down he exits any other mode and enters Shield Mode for 10 seconds. Mode activation is unaffected by Ability Accuracy reduction. Shield Mode provides Armor and reduces enemy Critical Damage by 100%. * If Darkhawk Blocks a Contact Attack while in Shield Mode he has a 100% chance to inflict Shock, instantly dealing Energy Damage. Developer Note: While fighting against Darkhawk it is best to manage your Special and Heavy attacks to ensure you aren’t going to waste your damage trying to cut through his high Armor and Autoblocks. Also think about characters that have potent Light and Medium attacks to avoid triggering this mode in the first place. Null Space Regen * If Darkhawk enters a Mode from a different Mode, he Regenerates Health over 2 seconds. Developer Note: This ability can really set you back while fighting him if you’re not dealing over 10% of his health with the knock down blow. As a player this can come in handy to save you if you slip up. Signature Ability Null Space Upgrades Darkhawk’s Raptor Armor gains its power directly from Null Space, improving the Armor’s major abilities. * Shield Mode grants a 100% chance to Autoblock Enemy Attacks. * Stealth Mode grants 60% increased Offensive Power Rate. * Null Mode grants additional Attack Rating. Developer Note: Much of Darkhawk’s greatest power lies within his Signature Ability. Be sure to keep an eye on his effectiveness as you increase his sig level. The changes should be noticeable and make him both better on offense and defense. Special Attacks Special 1: Amulet Blast '- The Darkhawk Amulet taps into the vast powers in Null Space, directing it towards the opponent with devastating force. * If Darkhawk is in Shield Mode, this attack inflicts Stun for 3.5 seconds. * If Darkhawk is in Stealth Mode, opponents generate no Power from this attack. * If Darkhawk is in Null Mode, this attack inflicts Shock, dealing Energy Damage over 4 seconds. ''Developer Note: Each mode will alter this attack’s secondary effect. Think about your objective in the fight, using this attack might sacrifice your ability to stay in the mode you like most. 'Special 2: Stealth Mode '- Using Null Space to distort the light around him, Darkhawk is able to elude his opponent and deliver a flurry of slicing attacks. * Darkhawk exits any other mode and enters Stealth Mode for 20 seconds. Mode activation is unaffected by Ability Accuracy reduction. While in Stealth Mode, Darkhawk Passively reduces the opponents Defensive Power Gain by 70% and incoming Light and Medium attacks have a 30% chance to Miss. Developer Note: The power manipulation in the Stealth Mode is one-sided. Be sure not to let the opponent hit you or you’ll wind up losing the power advantage you’ve built up. When playing against him, you’ll be left to decide if you can afford to wait this mode out or push him into Shield Mode and have him Regenerate. 'Special 3: Null Mode '- The Raptor Armor, acting as a conduit for the unlimited power contained in Null Space, becomes bathed in Null Energy and unleashes its full destructive potential. * Inflicts Heal Block, preventing the opponent from healing for 30 seconds. * Darkhawk exits any other mode and enters Null Mode for 30 seconds. Mode activation is unaffected by Ability Accuracy reduction. Null Mode provides Attack Rating and 25% Block Penetration. * While in Null Mode, Darkhawk’s Basic Attacks have a 100% chance to inflict Shock, instantly dealing Energy Damage. Developer Note: This mode is your go-to damage dealing mode. Use this mode to crack through even the toughest enemies. Synergy Bonuses Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * '''Bleeds / Poisons ** Bleed and poison focused champs will quickly lose their competitive edge against Darkhawk. Here’s looking at you Archangel. * Playstyle ** Opponent’s who knock Darkhawk down without thinking about the consequences will discover his Shield Mode is not to be trifled with. * Omega Red ** Death Spores will struggle to take hold of Darkhawk, ensuring Omega Red’s tentacles will lack their usual terror. Weaknesses * Unblockable / True Strike ** Characters with access to Unblockable or True Strike attacks will help cut through Darkhawk’s potent Shield Mode. * Heal Block ** You probably have to knock Darkhawk down sometime, it would be best if he didn’t heal from it. * Nebula / Anti Robot Champs ** Nebula can’t stop his armor from shifting modes, but she can stop some of Darkhawk’s beneficial abilities from triggering. Recommended Masteries * Block Proficiency / Parry ** Improving Darkhawk’s ability to prevent damage, or allow him to Stun on Autoblocks will strengthen his hand as a defender. * Liquid Courage / Double Edge ** As a robot, these damage improving masteries will give him only benefits. * Collar Tech ** This little mastery will couple almost perfectly with Darkhawk’s Stealth Mode, allowing him to easily manage his enemy’s power level. Navigation Category:Champion Category:Tech